


supermarket flowers

by phenomeniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall Horan, Boys' Love, Dark Harry, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenomeniall/pseuds/phenomeniall
Summary: Harry works at a supermarket. Everyday a blonde boy arrives to buy flowers for an unknown reason.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [supermarket flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/438825) by rae-narry. 



Brown curls were hiding underneath a beanie, jet black eyeliner was surrounding his green eyes, and his short nails were covered in wine coloured nail polish. He took the flowers with brutality and scanned the code in the machine.

"4£" he pronounced with a rough voice without looking up.

With shaky hands the stranger handed him the money. His name was Harry, or at least that's what label in his overall said.

"Something else?" he asked.

"Hum, why do you paint your nails?" the stranger questioned. Finally Harry looked up.

His gaze got lost on the deep blue of the boy's eyes. Big, expressive and blue eyes, blues as the Tenerife sea.

"Why do you buy ugly flowers in a crappy supermarket instead of the florist's?" Harry snapped at the question.

"Um, because...

"Why don't you better leave?" the brunette growled. Then, the sweet young of bright blue eyes took his flowers and exited the supermarket with his head hanging low.

• • •

Niall buys flowers everyday, and tries to avoid the hostile guy on the till.


	2. Chapter 2

For a week, Niall attended to the supermarket closest to his house, and this rainy Friday was not going to be the exception. His hands were sweating, waiting for his turn in the till, watching how the brunette guy scanned the barcodes of the products.

"Next" he growled.

Niall handed him the flowers so the guy could charge them. Harry noticed the fear in the look of the blonde kid, and no matter how rough and brute he was, he certainly did not like people to fear him, that is why he had to put his proud self aside and try to be a little nicer with the client.

"Why do you buy flowers everyday?" Harry asked, trying to scan repeatedly the barcode of the flowers without succeeding.

"They're for someone special" the blue eyed boy answered.

Harry felt his shoulders get a little heavier.

 _How is that a sweet kid like the one who was in front of him could have a girlfriend?_ Harry repeated constantly in his head. His semblance was to chaste and adorable to even considerate it. Harry couldn't resist it and spoke.

"How old are you?"

Niall looked surprised at the employee, who was still dealing with the scanner.

"Almost 17"

Harry swallowed. He was too young to have a girlfriend.

"What about you?" the shorter lad mumbled.

"What about me?"

"How old are you?"

Harry looked him in the eye, suddenly feeling strange for telling his age to a boy who was barely finishing his secondary education.

"22"

"You look younger"

"I've been told" Harry answered looking down, completely indifferent.

A six-year gap, six long years.

Harry started introducing the code manually, feeling anger. His thoughts betrayed him, and if the police could hear him, he would be in his way to prison.

"5" he growled.

Clumsily, Niall pulled out some loose change from his back pocket and payed for the flowers before heading out of the supermarket.

Harry saw him walk away. He looked so small.

"Cute" he whispered, moving on with his work.


	3. Chapter 3

That day Harry took the early shift; so, unluckily, he could not coincide with the flower boy. A pouring rain was whipping the city. Harry agreed to meet Aude outside the supermarket, and there he was, sheltering himself from the rain, waiting for his boyfriend to show up.

“Sorry I'm late” Aude excused himself, getting closer to Harry.

“It doesn't matter” his boyfriend mumbled.

Aude pulled Harry closer, trying to embrace him.

“Ow, don't get angry baby”

“I'm not angry”

The brown eyed boy took Harry by the cheeks and brushed his lips, kissing him fiercely. Aude tasted like cigarettes and mint sweets, his lips were dry and cold, and he could feel the metal of his lip piercing against his tongue.

Then he saw him. The blond boy was rapidly getting closer to the supermarket gates, with his hands inside his hoodie pockets while escaping from the heavy rain. For some reason, Harry wanted to get away from Aude’s tight grip, but he didn't know why.

And Niall saw them, kissing next to the gate. He sensed coldness right in his chest, feeling the air escaping his lungs, nonetheless, he did nothing. He simply pretended that the couple wasn't there and went in search of more of his flowers.

 

The next day, for some odd reason Harry was gone, he didn't show up during the following week. Strangely, Niall started to preoccupied himself. It wasn't until the afternoon of a rainy Friday that he saw him, dealing with the clients with a marked frown in his face, but there was something different in him. His eye was dark. A big greenish bruise was laying on his left cheekbone, whilst his upper lip was swollen and wounded, and even if the younger lad didn't say a word, Harry still could notice the look he was giving him.

“Do I have something in my face?”

_Yes, actually_. Niall thought, but he remained silent.

“It’s just…” he couldn't speak, so he decided to change the subject “that man from the other day, was he your boyfriend?”

Harry raised his eyebrow, questioning him. The blonde boy immediately regretted talking when he noticed certain annoyance in Harry’s eyes.

“Was” he said shortly.

“Hey, are you going to chit chat all day or are you going to make me wait here?” a client exclaimed, standing right behind Niall.

Neither of them said a thing. Niall took his flowers and marched his way out of the supermarket.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Niall was quite popular in his school and he was conscious about it. That is why it was inevitable always be surrounded by people, too many friends and some other lads who wanted to belong to the group.

And there was Niall, who couldn't get rid of his friends to go and get his flowers in peace. They excuse themselves saying they wanted to buy some beer, and Niall was sure his friends were going to drag him all the way to their little reunion.

“Niall, do you have a girlfriend?” Nancy asked, a girl who had join the group a few weeks ago.

“No” the blond denied, a little bit taken aback by the question.

“Then who are this flowers for”

“I just like flowers”

Harry couldn’t help but turn his head to one side when he heard the familiar Irish accent, accompanied with fuss, coming from the queue. A small group of teenagers wouldn't stop screaming and fooling around with the products near them.

_Great_. Harry thought, rolling his eyes. There was nothing that could bother him the most than noisy teenagers, especially now when he wasn’t in the mood after he have fought with Aude once more.

Aude wanted to get back together with him no matter what, but Harry didn't feel the same anymore. His excuse he had given to his ex-boyfriend was that now he fancied someone else, even if it was a lie, Harry couldn’t help thinking in the eager blond lad of unknown name who went to buy flowers every day.

And there he was. The flower boy was laughing uncontrollably, playing around with Louis, whist Nancy, Chloe and Edmund looked at them amused.

“Next” he heard a deep voice, and Niall knew almost too well who it belonged to.

The group of teenagers got to the till, and Niall’s eyes landed straight on Harry’s face. His eyeliner was running down his cheeks, like he has been crying. The bruise in his face was slowly fading just as his broken lip.

“You need an ID for those beers” he growled.

“I have one” Louis exclaimed.

Harry took the brunette’s ID and examined it. He knew it was fake since the blonde boy told him the other day that he barely was 16.

He glanced the flower boy, noticing he was nervous. His forehead was sweaty and his gaze was fluttering all around the place. Harry decided to let it go.

“Is that all?” he asked, returning the ID.

“Niall” Nancy exclaimed “those are my favourite sweets; can you buy them for me?”

_If you want them so much, why don't you buy them yourself?_ Harry thought quite annoyed by the squealing voice of the girl, he was starting to suspect that that gingerhead was his girlfriend and the owner of the flowers.

“And this sweets please” the blond finally said.

Once he finished charging the products, Harry started to put everything inside paper bags except for the flowers as they could get damaged. The blue eyed blonde took the sweets before Harry could put them in the paper bag along with the beers. For a moment, Harry felt how the blonde's white skin brushed against his fingers. It was soft.

“Here you go” the flower boy said.

“Aw! You're so nice Niall” then, the gingerhead hugged the boy.

Roughly, Harry finished packing away the products in the bags, and Niall, confused by the cashier overly boorish attitude, decided to took the flowers and leave the place along with his friends.

Harry had learned two things that day. The flower boy's name was Niall, and his girlfriend was very pretty.


	5. Chapter 5

Niall was eagerly rubbing his hands against each other, trying to warm them up a little. The night was rainy and foggy, and the Irish boy had forgotten his gloves at home. 

It was 7:25 and Harry still had not gotten off of his shift. Niall seriously thought on leaving as the cold was really abominable.

The brunette got off from the supermarket gates just in time, however, this time he wasn't dress up in his overall, instead he was wearing a cotton black t-shit underneath a jacket, and just as everything else except from his brown boots, his pants were black too.

“Ready?” Niall asked and Harry nodded “Umm, I don't have a car”

Harry rolled his eyes as he cursed underneath his breath. Niall showed him an innocent smile, almost apologising for not thinking about it before.

“Follow me” Harry commanded.

Gladly Niall obeyed, running after his hurried companion, who has heading to a classic Harley Davidson.

“So? Where are we heading?” Niall raised his gaze from his feet and started to ponder.

“There’s a pretty good café downtown” he said. Harry looked at him for a moment, like if he wasn't happy with the decision, but he finally nodded.

He got on the motorcycle and made a sign with his head towards Niall, telling him to sit behind him. Niall, quite fearful, got on the Harley.

“Here” Harry handed him what it seemed to be a helmet.

Niall quickly took it and put it on, securing the straps as thigh as possible. 

“You're not wearing one?” the blond boy asked.

“I just own one”

“Then I think you should..."

“I want you to wear it” Harry interrupted him when he saw his intentions of take the helmet off.

Niall felt a little bit flattered seeing how Harry choose to keep him safe instead of himself, so he simply left it on.

“If you die at least my conscious will be clean knowing I gave you the helmet” Harry said with a mischievous smile, trying to scare him. He started the engine and Niall swallowed hard “hold on to me if you don’t want to fly out like a kite”

He did what he was ordered to and intertwined his fingers in Harry’s abdomen. He could feel how his muscles tensed underneath the thin fabric. Niall couldn’t help but blush furiously.

Two loud roars erupted from the engine, Harry impulse the vehicle forwards and continued his way through the road.

Niall got carried away by the wind blowing on his face, so relaxing and cold, but going back to earth once in a while to give Harry some indications.

In a short time, they were outside the café, which it was almost full of people; however, both of them could find an empty table at the back, right next to the window.

“How do you know this place?” Harry questioned, taking off his jacket and hanging it up on the coat rack next to the table.

The café was small and cosy, with an unmatched style full of plants and beautiful paintings, the interior design was really good; from the tapestry to the lamps that were hanging low above each table.

“I come here often with my friends after school” Niall answered, reading the menu.

“Your friends?”

“Yeah, you saw them the other day; Louis, the most rebellious, Edmund, Chloe and Nancy”

_Nancy_. Harry without a doubt remembered her, he saw the redhead answer to that name. Niall’s girlfriend.

“She… is she your girlfriend?” Harry asked, trying to hide his expectant expression.

Niall snorted loudly, just as if Harry had said the best joke in the world, which made the brunette furious.

“Nancy’s not my girlfriend, I barely been knowing her for a few weeks, but I’m pretty sure Edmund has an eye on her” he came back to reading the menu, trying to decide what to order.

“I’m Harry Styles” his hoarse voice spoke clearly “I think I haven’t introduced myself formally before”

“Let’s see” Niall pulled off his best thoughtful face “you growled at me, you were rude to me, you used my groceries as a punching bag” he started to count with his fingers “You’re right, I think you never formally introduced yourself”

Harry glared at him.

“If you are looking for an apology let me tell you, you are going to find none” the blonde boy giggled. That twink laughs a lot, and Harry don't know yet if he likes or despise it.

“I’m Niall, Niall Horan”

“Shit”

“No, Horan”

However, Harry didn't have the time to process the joke, as he was to busy looking at the entrance. He rapidly took a menu and shield himself with it. Aude was entering the café.


	6. Chapter 6

“What’s wrong?” Niall asked.

He followed Harry’s gaze, who was carefully observing at a tall and muscular man, with tattoos scattered all over his arms and who knows where else. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and sunglasses despite being the middle of the night. He was the typical troublemaker who made the school girls drool for him.

“Who’s that? “Harry hushed him, putting his index finger over Niall’s lips.

“Just pretend he’s not here"

Niall tried to do what Harry commanded, however, the muscular guy with the bunch of tattoos was getting him a little bit mover nervous with every step he took. He thought he had seen it somewhere before, but he could not remember where.

“Harry? “the hoarse voice of the tattooed man echoed, causing both of them to look up.

“Aude “Harry mumbled.

Frowning, Aude looked down at Niall with disdain, which provoked on Niall a growing sensation of nervousness.

“You left me for this?" he roared nastily, pointing towards Niall with his thumb “he looks like a secondary school twink."

“I’m not a twink, and I’m currently coursing my further education” Niall exclaimed.

“Shut your mouth smart kid, this is an adults’ conversation”

“I don’t see any adults around here”

Aude got infuriated. He took Niall by the collar of his sweater and suddenly lifted him from his seat. Harry, exalted, stood up as well, trying to calm his ex-boyfriend's anger down.

“Aude, let him go” Harry ordered.

“Make me”

“No matter how much you follow me or beg me to come back with you, I’m not going to do it”

“Is it for this prat? Really?!” Aude howled. The people around them started to whisper “For fuck sake Harry, he’s a kid”

“This has nothing to do with him, I barely know him”

“What then? This is the one you like?”

For a second, Aude got distracted as he felt a skinny finger tap him two times on the shoulder.

“Sir” one of the employees spoke “I must ask you to leave the place, or else, I’ll have to call the police”

The raven-haired man, still with his arms tensed up, thought about it once again before putting the blonde boy down.

Niall swallowed hard, getting closer to Harry as if he could defend him in any way.

“Let’s just go Harry…”

“You’re not going anywhere with him”

Out of nowhere, a fist landed directly on Aude’s jaw, who stumbled on his feet due to the impact. When he rose his head up, he could only see Harry shaking his sored hand with his knuckles tinted in red.

“You can’t tell me who can I go out with” the brunette completed.

“Stop!” screamed the employee “I’m calling the police!”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Niall cursed, covering his bleeding nose “my dad is a police officer”

Harry widen his eyes as much as his eyelids let him after hearing such a statement, the black eyeliner was framing and deepening his gaze, making his eyes look greener. Niall found himself looking at them carefully, without realising that the employee was already calling the police station.

“Quick” Harry took Niall’s arm and lift him off the ground abruptly.

Both of them got out of the café with Aude hot on their trail.

**Author's Note:**

> This story doesn't belong to me.  
> You can find the original story in spanish on wattpad.  
> This is just a translation and I have the permission to do it.  
> I'm not an expert translating so you'll probably find a lot of grammar and ortographic mistakes. I apologise for that.  
> The original author is rae-narry on wattpad, so all the credits go to her, and a massive thank you for letting me translate this.


End file.
